Rise of the Goo Dragoness
by AxeO'War
Summary: Ravenfire is an adventure loving treasure huntress who has discovered the greatest mystery of the Dragon species. But this adventure turns out to be much more than what she bargains for as she is transformed into a goo dragon herself. It soon became clear that someone wants her to find the pond for a secret purpose.
1. Chapter 1: Honor Among Thieves

Chapter 1: Honor among thieves

Venice, Italy

Night has fallen across the city of canals, lamp posts lit up and the streets bask themselves in a romantic nighttime atmosphere

The stage is set at the local opera house, the guests lined up and show their tickets to check attendance. The main foyer with red carpet and golden statues dating back to Byzantine era, complete with the intricate craftsmanship that has been a signature of the Byzantine Empire throughout the centuries.

Among the guests was a smartly dressed, wealthy American with blond hair and a rather slender, edgy face. His dark eyes dart around, taking a glance at the crowd of opera goers before making his way to the second floor where his VIP box is. This man is none other than Eli Excelsior Pandarus, the wizard of Wall Street. His black and red cape fluttered behind him as he walked into his VIP boxes on the right hand side of the theater, there he sat down on his gold ornate Victorian era chair and began to enjoy the opera show.

It was the performance of Rossini's La Gazza Ladra, the Thieving Magpie. Eli set his suitcase on the ground, reclining on the chair with one leg over the other. "Is there anything you need sir?" Said a feminine voice from behind him, in the doorway stood a female troll with a glass of tea for his refreshment.

"Of course, a cup of tea please." He said, the female troll then handed him the cup of tea and he took it after a "Thank you" escaped his mouth. The wizard then casually took a sip of his tea, enjoying both the drink and the opera but then, something struck his mind. The troll lady was inside a generally human theater, and she offered him a cup of tea and it slipped through his mind. Not only that, he didn't even bother observing how the lady troll dressed, how accurate her uniform was to the staffs of the opera house. Perhaps a tad bit but not by a longshot.

He sniffed the tea again and it reeks with the smell of illusion leaves, notorious for their heavy odor. Eli looked down at his feet and found that his suitcase was gone and he gritted his teeth in anger. He summons his staff, which poofs out of the thin air after a cloud of smoke appeared, the door swung open and he went out to the hallway looking back and forth for the troll, he found the door to the staircase was slowly creaking, meaning someone has been there.

"Nobody steals from Eli Pandarus." He muttered menacingly as he gives chase.

He pushed the door open and ran up the stair cases as he saw the silhouette of the thief heading upward, but now he knew who was the thief, a dragoness as he saw her horn and snout being briefly highlighted by the light bulbs above. "Dragons, why won't they leave my businesses alone?" He grumbled and speeds up his chasing to the roof. Under the pale moonlight and starry night sky, he saw the dragoness running with his suitcase in her hand. Her scales were in a navy blue color with red spikes and flowing brunette hair. Strangely enough, this dragoness appears to have light blue stripes on her back, red stomach, amber eyes and a white diamond on her forehead. He swung his staff and summons a fiery red wall in her path to slow down her momentum and fire his energy blast at her.

The dragoness quickly swivels her head around and let out a fiery light blue breath to clash with the energy beam coming from Eli's staff. "Hand over the case and I'll let you fly. Otherwise, the vampires can have your blood." He said menacingly as he kept up the energy blast from his staff and his focus remains undivided.

"Sorry, my payment for this is too good to pass up." Said the dragoness. She cheekily gave him a wink and huffed out a more powerful blast at Eli's staff, triggering an explosion on the rooftop that knocks his staff off of his hands. Thankfully for them, their duel was happening in cocurrent with the high note of the opera in the floor below. And the explosion wasn't as violent as a definitive gunshot. The dragoness would then jump off the roof, spreads her wings and flies off into the night. Eli ran to the edge of the opera house, looking at the fleeting silhouette of the dragoness in the sky, he gritted his teeth and gripped the brick structure, crushing it with his wizard power.

[hr]

New York, USA

Her long flight home was finished, it was exhausting but still safer than simply using a monitored airport. She arrived in her apartment in Manhattan on the rooftop where the dragoness transformed into her human form, a young Caucasian female artist with a pair of glasses and brunette hair. Her neighbors, friends and colleagues would call her Kim, but they never refer to her as a dragoness, for they have no clue of her true identity. Kimberly was now in her black goth T-shirt with a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

She casually walks down the staircase to her apartment on the penultimate top floor and enter her humble abode. A simple apartment with a small living room, a bed that can be folded into the wall to save space. A flat screen TV that is standard issue in all American homes, and her desktop PC with art programs. Kimberly puts the suitcase on her bed and began to examine the locking mechanism of it, finding out immediately that Eli has a code combination lock. "Bah, I don't have time for this." She grumbled, her hand transformed into dragon talons once again, which she used to swipe the locks, leaving pieces of plastic bits of the suitcase on the ground.

"Well that is simpler, albeit somewhat messy in the process I must say." She said. The lid was flipped open revealing Eli's belongings and effects. None of which interested her, save a rolled up map canvas. "Ah here it its. Let's see if this old thing has what I need." Kimberly opened the map, it showcases an area of what is now Greece and Turkey, however, the map and names of the locales were all in Latin, perhaps drawn by Ancient Romans in the area of what was once Pergamon.

Kimberly traced her finger along a footpath highlighted on the map to a cave depiction with a shiny pond drawn on the piece of canvas. She tapped her finger lightly on the spot and grinned. "Well I guess it's time to return the man's belonging. I hate to see a grown man cry over his lost trinkets." She cheekily chuckled before closing the suitcase and put the map into her backpack for safe keeping. For the rest of the night, she would sleep soundly until day break.

[hr]

Another day has come and another flurry of activities for Ravenfire, as soon as she got out of bed, Ravenfire immediately went to her PC and boot up the machine. The first thing she did on her PC was to fire up Google Chrome and punch in the named Pergamon on the search bar. With one press on her Enter button, columns of website addresses pops up on screen, she scrolls down the with her middle mouse until one website came into view, an archive page containing information on Magical creatures and artifacts for beings like herself. The exact name can not be accessed by humans, but magical creatures like dragons can see its contracted name " " very well.

She smirked upon seeing the name and clicked on it without a second thought. After 2 seconds of waiting, the website loaded up with an earthly brown background and red text appears over the background. An old portrait of the Goo pond pops up on screen, it was an artist depiction of the pond from their imagination. The portrait shows a dark cavern with a shiny, glistening pond in the center of the place. According to the written text, the Goo Pond is a magical locale accessible only by dragons. The pond has a magical property to it as only a selected dragon or dragoness may bathe themselves in the pond and receive a transformation, uplifting them from them a normal draconian creature into a being known as Goo Dragon.

Ravenfire leaned back against her chair and stroke her chin showing her interest in the information. She clicked on the highlighted text of "Goo Dragon", the website then directed her to another page but this one was rather limited on information, she hummed to herself going over what the page has to say.

It would seem that a Goo Dragon is a special species of symbiotic magical creature. Their most defining characteristic is their smooth gel like skin rather than the usual rough scale surface like their vanilla counterparts. Not another defining characteristic they have is their shape shifting power much more developed than other dragons and can easily slip through solid obstacles or take on the form of any other creatures they come into contact with. In short, a T-1000 version of the dragon species. However, that was all the page has to offer and any other information regarding this species remains elusive.

"I wonder if it's just a myth of a myth, or they do exist but are so elusive that no concrete information is presented. Oh well. Better go get my GPS from the shop." She shut down her PC and got up from her seat, she dressed herself up with her blue jeans, black goth T-shirt and a sweater and exited her apartment.

[hr]

Lao Shi's electronic store, a humble outlet for everyone's electronic needs. From their radio, television, stereo sets to their cell phones and GPS, Luong Lao Shi has you covered, provided that his back is not aching. Kim opens the door of the store looking around for the owner but what she found however, was Fu Dog sitting by the counter working on her GPS device, it was a light blue device with four stripes on it, similar to her dragon form. "Hey Fu, how is Lao Shi doing?" She asked in a friendly, cheerful tone.

"Oh hey Kim, I got your GPS all fix up now. Looks like you're going somewhere again right?" He asked naively, he knows that she is an adventurer, but the greatest mystery has always been figuring out her destinations and intentions.

She picked up her GPS, flipping it back and forth before switching it on to check its functionality. Thankfully for her, the screen flicker to life and reveals a global map, the map then zoom in on her location in New York with the exact street and address highlighted. "Oh I'll be going to Asia Minor this time. Can't tell you what, since my client is pretty hush about it. How is Lao Shi?" She retorted to him, which made him sighed out.

"Ah the old man just simply can't stop trying to prove that he's hip. But then again, he doesn't have a Facebook account yet either. Go figure." He giggled a bit, only for Lao Shi's ears to catch his mocking assessment from behind the shop, it was followed by a barrage of Mandarin shouts before the elderly spoke English.

"Aya Fu Dog! I am not hideously old to the point of decrepit!" Said the old man from behind the shop as he sat crossed leg on his chair working on his laptop, apparently setting up his Facebook account with Jake's help. "All right young dragon, how do I input my password?" Lao Shi focused his eyes out, failing to notice his grandson's dismay.

"I'll be off now Fu, see you later." She handed in her cash for the service of Lao Shi's store and exited politely, Fu was left counting the money before grabbing a Magical Journal off the shelf of the shop and bring it to Jake and Lao Shi behind the shop.

"Okay gang we got ourselves some new magic mojo now. Say hello to the ultimate mystery of the Dragon species." Fu excitedly flips the journal open to page 394, where the holographic display shows the same pond Ravenfire was looking for with a Dragon to act as an example. "Behold, the Goo Dragon Pond." He imitates the sound of fanfare.

"Goo Dragon Pond? What kind of magical mojo is that?" Jake asked in disinterest. Clearly he was having some uncomfortable thoughts in her mind, namely the possible kinky ideas that might bubble up to the surface with the mentioning of Goo. After all, he was now 15 and his teenage needs have expanded beyond necessities.

"That's by far the greatest secret of the dragons. Ya see kiddo, the Pond itself belongs to a special breed of dragon called the goo dragon. Only selected individuals from normal species may join the goo dragon by bathing themselves in the pond and transform." The holographic dragon then jumped into the pond to bathe itself in the goo substance and transformed to illustrate for Jake.

"Oh I see. Sounds cool, and since I'm the AmDrag, let's go find this pond and claim the prize before some losers can pull their real estate in it." He got up to his feet cockily and proceeds to make flashy show off moves as usual, one year clearly has no major impact on one's psychological development.

"Whoa. Hold your horses kiddo. We can't come with you." Fu Dog said, this however cuts Jake's excitement short as he jerked his head back in surprise.

"Wait what? What do you mean you can't go with me?" He asked, sounding reasonably surprised and confused.

"You see young dragon, the Goo Dragon is a species that is quite selective and secretive. No concrete evidences of them exists. Not even to us. No one knows why. Hence, only a Dragon worthy of their preferences may find a Pond and join them." Lao Shi sighed out as his eyes closed bitterly.

"But wait so that means I might be chosen but I just don't know it yet? Then I'll find the pond by myself then, just tell me at least one pond that has been found but no one has ever accessed it." He got to his knees begging Fu Dog with a desperate face, clearly the young teenager was trying to satisfy his ego.

"Agh, whatever kid, you'll find one sitting in Turkey, there's a cavern on the side of a mountain but you'll have to traverse it yourself." Fu Dog said in defeat, much to Jake's joy. However Lao Shi himself face palmed, feeling embarrassed by his grandson's insatiable thirst for glory and general lack of humility. "But to get there and back quickly given the time frame. You'll need these to help." Fu Dog then gave Jake a pair of gem like stones, they were identical but dark with two arrows going in opposite directions of a circle.

"What are these?" Jake asked, picking up the stones and gave them a quick glance.

"These are the Return and Sender stones. The one that has the arrow going away from the circle is the sender, hold it and tell it where you wanna go and you'll be sent there. The return stone is back at the shop to be your default return position." Fu set the Return stone on the table of the shop and gave Jake the Sender stone. The young Chinese-American has the stone in his hand like a charm. "Okay now all you need to do is focus on your destination and speak its name." He then browses through the information in the Magical Journal, his paw underline the written text until he found the references for the exact location for Jake, he then relayed it to the young American Dragon. Jake brightens up his smile and held the stone in his hand firmly and called out the name of the cavern, this sends him into a haze of teleportation as he saw the world around him became blurry and his body felt like it was streaking like the star across the globe, crossing the Atlantic Ocean towards what was once Pergamon, now Turkey.

He landed in front of a dark cavern by a mountainside, behind him was forest of Mediterranean climate and around him were rocky, hilly terrain, courtesy of the Asia Minor topography. It was nighttime now in Turkey as the stars filled the sky. However, much to Jake's dismay upon his landing, he found that someone has already arrived ahead of him, with fresh dragon footprints. "Oh no you won't steal this one from me." He glared at the trace and began to run into the cave to find the contender.

[hr]

While Jake Long was travelling into the cavern by himself to find the pond, his contender has already made head wave. Ravenfire was now deep inside the dark and windy cavern, the sound of the wind howling through the cavern, the surrounding environment was like a veil of darkness with only her chemlight to show her the way forward. With every step forward, the veil once again shroud the path she has trod, obstructed her view, fueling her curiosity further to find what's inside the darkness beyond.

Soon, something caught her eyes, a shiny reflective light was welcoming her at the end of the cavern. It must be close, she knows it. She picked up her pace and ran with gleeful excitement of a young girl finding her treasure, because here she has found her treasure. The Dragoness came through a crevice and found a large pond with shiny goo dripping inside of it. Above it a well-rounded hole for Dragons to fly out.

"This is it, the pond of the Goo Dragon, I'll make history with this finding. But how to take the pond back home?" She asked herself but was suddenly greeted by a kick across her chest that sends her into the wall. The lone fighter soon stood up from the kick and reveals herself to be a goo dragoness, one with dark shade of purple and cyan dots on her legs. Ravenfire could see her attacker's hands has rectangular black blocks.

The dragoness apparently has an anthro pose, standing upright with black colored front side, her breasts were quite ample with an obvious B-Cup size and her nipples once combined with her rather well-endowed form creates a very virulent dragoness. Her face has pronked like horns with strands of hair to decorate her beauty and violet eyes. Yet despite the beauty of her body, she lacks her wings even when folded, Ravenfire knows a dragon's wings would always protrude upward.

"You got some nerves there to bring the pond with you. I'll see to your failure, make it absolute." The goo dragoness said in a determined, deep feminine voice.

"Sorry hun, but this pond got a price tag on it. And I'm paying for every cent to haul this thing home." Ravenfire smirked and return the favor with her fire breath at the guardian's torso, but unlike other dragons who would fly out of the way, this goo dragoness simply melt down into goo like form, she splits herself into half, leaving a large hole for the flaming column to streak through and reform herself next to it.

"Nice trick thief, but you can't best a guardian with vanilla powers like that." The guardian proudly boasted as she made a somersault and kick Ravenfire's flat chest. The blue dragoness was pinned against the wall, sending out light tremors to Jake Long who now stuck in the dark with little clue to navigate the cavern. "Let's see who you are. Thief." The dragoness smirked as she devolves into her goo like form once again, this time the goo latches onto Ravenfire, causing her to mumble and fell to the ground, rolling and struggling to rip it off of her.

"Get off me you bitch!" Ravenfire managed to coughed out but was quickly gagged by the latex latching on to her mouth, she felt her mind was being probed, invaded even by the guardian. "What the fuck are you doing to me!?" As her mind was being probed, she felt something, a connection between their minds was briefly formed and she can peer back into the Guardian's mine, listening to her every thought and memories until one thing came up. "Serlene?" She gasped out, falling to the ground as the guardian release Ravenire from her grip.

Serlene reconstitute her body standing proudly in front of Ravenfire, rubbing her hands together and chuckle. "Told you so. Now then, what should I do with you?"

"I'm not done with you yet…" Ravenfire muttered, she gets back on her feet and prepare to fight again, the treasure huntress threw a fist at Serlene's face, thankfully, this time her punch connected and she saw Serlene being thrown back landing on the dragoness's own chest. "Told you so... I'm not done yet." She snarled out.

Serlene of course made some backflips and stood back up letting out a torrent of purple flame at Ravenfire, catching her off guard and slamming her against the wall. "Should have stopped there Ravenfire but you just have to listen to your paycheck now do you?" Serlene made a tsk-tsk sound as she approached the unconscious treasure huntress, she knelt down and examines the dragoness carefully, going over each detail of her face and body.

But as she does so, the pond was shining even brighter than before, the flashing light coming from the goo catches her attention as she gasped and her jaw hung open. She can hear a voice, void of vigor or personality calling to her but it was one that she recognizes as her authority figure. She held her temple with both hands and knelt down. "Yes noble elder? Really? Are you certain? Very well noble elder I shall do as you wish." She reluctantly got up to her feet looking back at Ravenfire with confused eyes before muttering. "You're one lucky thief, I'll give you that."

Serlene picked up Ravenfire and carry the unconscious dragoness in her hands, she approaches the pond and once Ravenfire was over it, the pond's already bright light glows even brighter, it became a beacon that draws Jake Long in like a firefly to a light source. Serlene then dipped Ravenfire into the pond, submersing her inside of it as the light glows ever brighter with each seconds passed, Serlene began to utter an incantation foreign to all ears and tongues. The goo wraps itself around Ravenfire's body, rapidly it pours into her mouth and converge on her organs, a metamorphosis was occurring to her body. But as the changes occur under the thick surface of the goo, the pond slowly drain itself until there was not a drop left in it.

Jake Long by now was hiding behind some rocks of the crevice looking at the sight of the drained pond, from his eye, he could make out two dragonesses inside the hub. But what he saw however was the sight of a dragoness far beyond what he considers beauty. Ravenfire, once a simple dragoness was now a goo dragoness. Her body levitates in midair and was now standing upright with her still deep in her sub consciousness.

Her body has undergone impressive changes. First, her scale color has radically changed from the usual blue to a more purple color with bar code like rectangular stripes on her hands, her legs have black dots running in well organized columns. Her stomach and front side has jet black scales with C-Cup breasts with virulent nipples on her smooth mounds. Her backside was equally beautiful with well-rounded butt stocks and a long slender tail. However, like Serlene, her body has neither spikes nor wings. Instead, on her back were two cyan lines running in parallel to each other. On her head, her horns have now curled up like that of a ram.

Serlene gasped out while Jake watched in awe his mouth hung open as his mind slipped the notion of him losing his prize, the guardian dragoness at that moment was waiting anxiously for Ravenfire to opens her eyes. Soon enough, the converted dragoness opens her eyes which were now cyan.

Ravenfire gasped out completely confused by what has happened to her. She instinctively raised her hands up to inspect them, to her amazement, her hands and arms were now glistening thanks to the latex like texture. Ravenfire gasped upon seeing her hands have changed as they now also have paw pads and more human like proportion in term of muscle mass. She trailed her gaze down to her chest and found herself now in possession of rather impressively ample breasts, naturally, for modesty reasons, she crossed her arms around her breasts to hide them.

"Relax, you'll get used to it eventually." Said Serlene as she walked out of the dark. "I fought you without a piece of cloth on me and did I flinch in fear?" She confidently took a few strides and lean herself against one of the pillar of the room, standing in front of Ravenfire.

"You! You turned me into a goo dragon? Why did you do that?" Ravenfire asked in a mixture of outrage and confuse. She looks down and found how Serlene herself didn't make any attempts to cover her mound, she sighed out and reluctantly drop her hands.

"The Elders wish for you to join us, you happen to be a lucky winner for their lottery pick. Ever heard of the legends?" Serlene retorted, she doesn't seem to be interested in Ravenfire's transformation and inclusion but rather more on the cryptic reasoning.

Then it struck Ravenfire's mind, she has heard of legends and mythos of the Goo dragon before and how they only propagate their species by converting selected few individuals of various other dragon species. Perhaps Ravenfire is one of those selected. "Rocky introduction aside, I think I could learn how to get used to this new dragon form." Ravenfire looked down and sighed out, inspecting her appearance again. This however, earn a nod and approval smile from Serlene.

"I think we can do that. Since I was converted some years ago, I know the tricks like flying, shapeshifting, dominate minds and other things." She walked around the empty pond and stood on the edge of it, much to Ravenfire's curiosity, the burning question was how can they fly?

"Speaking of flying, I don't have any wings left. So how EXACTLY can I fly home?" She asked out impatiently, as much as her wing can get in the way sometimes, they're part of her identity and species. Serlene however, chuckle playfully at Ravenfire's frowning.

"Oh don't worry, your wings are still there. Look at my back, you see these two lines running parallel to one another, they are where your wings fold into to make rooms and ease your back." True to her words, Serlene's wings began to sprout out of the two lines running down her back, their bat like leather design extends and unfold outward, showing herself in full glory, Ravenfire can do nothing but awed at it.

Ravenfire instinctively focused her mind on controlling her wings to sprout them, miraculously, her second hand instinct was still there and easy as ever. She felt her wings materializing behind her, sprouting out of the two sockets on her back, once the limbs of her wings were stretched out, she flaps them to get the feel of them once again and panted in jubilant pride. "Alright then let's fly out of here and back to your home. You got a lot of training to do." Serlene teasingly jumped start and fly out of the hole on the ceiling, Ravenfire soon followed and quickly took to the air. Above she finds that Serlene was heading back to New York, apparently the mind reading of Serlene has yielded a good deal of useful information. The new convert follows along and flew across the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean.

"Awww man! Why is it always I have to be second fiddle to everyone?" Jake complained after witnessing the whole thing, he might have heard her name as well. He quickly grabbed the stone in his pocket and speaks "Return" into it. His body apparates again, and flew across the ocean once more, streaking over the two dragonesses without them noticing and landed back in his grandpa's shop. Unfortunately his landing was less than stellar as he crashed into some boxes of Fu Dog's magazines.

"Oh hey kid, back so soon? So did you find anything?" Fu Dog giggled as he Jake got out of the magazine stacks and put them back together halfheartedly. This prompts an outraged Jake to fly into a rant about his failure and supposed thief stealing his prize.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I lost! I was about to get in there, dip into the pond and get some transformation for the AmDrag. But somebody just have to swoop and stole every single last drop out of it!" He panted and huffed angrily as his head was steaming red.

"Young Dragon! I believe you lust for pride and vanity has gone too far! You will learn some discipline and self-control starting right now!" His grandfather jumps up then gave him a few knocking on his head with his cane. He then pinched Jake's ear and dragged him off, for some more dragon training much to Fu's amusement, but at the same time, concern. Perhaps an older Jake does equate with a wiser Jake.

Later that day, Ravenfire and Serlene has returned to New York after a long flight from Turkey, it was now dusk as they landed on the roof of Ravenfire's apartment. Instead of shape shifting and take the stairwell down, Serlene opted to crawl down the brick wall of the apartment like Spider Man. She folded her wings into her back once again, then she crawls on the surface of the brick like a gecko or chameleon. Ravenfire was a bit unsure as she watched how Serlene easily traverses the vertical surface. Once Serlene has reached the window of Ravenfire's apartment, the dragoness reaches her hand into the crevice of the window and her body dissolve into slippery goo, she literally slipped into Ravenfire's apartment and reconstitute her body quite easily.

"Oh well, better learn my perks before going anywhere else." Ravenfire shrugged and began to traverse the vertical surface, she memorizes the pattern Serlene took and once she arrived at her window, she repeats what Serlene had done using a combination of memory mimicry and instinct. Thankfully, her mind felt the form of her body starting to dissipate, first it was her fingers by the crevice, then it extends to her hands. She slipped her already slippery limbs into her apartment as her entire body soon follow up. However, the new goo dragoness wasn't as skill or finesse as Serlene as her tail slipped down, swung past the window of an apartment below, accidentally knocking off a plant pot. She cringed at her clumsiness, when the occupant of the apartment below went out to the balcony to check on the commotion, Ravenfire hastily slipped into her apartment, looking quite disturbed by the experience.

Serlene clapped her hands gently, giving Ravenfire a moment of respite. "Bravo, you weren't half bad, though you were still a little rough around the edges there. Anyway nice apartment for a treasure hunter." She complimented as she took a look around Ravenfire's home while the new goo dragoness sits down on her PC and fired it up.

"Well it's not exactly the Ritz but it's better than nothing. Now that I think about it, how can I exactly move the Pond out if I succeed? Oh what am I thinking? Who and how did they know about the pond and its use?" Ravenfire swivels on her chair to face Serlene who was now inspecting Ravenfire's photos and scrapbooks of found artifacts and treasures over the years.

"Hmm, I don't know, perhaps someone who heard the legend, has intention and ambition to abuse it. Think beyond your payment Ravenfire, whoever offers you tip that a legend is somehow true but stay anonymous online is bound to be suspicious." Serlene sarcastically replied, causing Ravenfire to raise an eyebrow as she checks her mailbox again.

True enough, Ravenfire has overlooked one small detail, the sender labels him or herself as Anonymous while then the email was written in detail elaborating about Eli's possession of the map of the Goo Dragon's Pond and his trip.

"To Ravenfire, treasure huntress with an exceptional career under her belt. It has come to my attention that you are the best and most suited candidate for the task of finding the greatest myth of dragons and prove its existence. I will not go into many details other than what's necessary. The object in question is the mythical goo dragon pond, a pond which will select any worthy dragons to convert into the legendary goo dragon species. Recently, the wizard of Wall Street, Eli Excelsior Pandarus has in his possession, the only known map that leads to the pond. He will arrive in Venice in a few days, find the map and you will find the pond."

By now Ravenfire tensed her facial expression, her client was obviously obfuscating their information and intentionally disregard close contact with her. Perhaps as an attempt to test how does the pond work? There is a lot of questions plaguing her mind while she is trying to make sense of everything she has been through so far. But one thing is for sure from now on, she won't be taking anymore treasure hunt until the identity and agenda of her client is revealed.


	2. Chapter 2: Underage espionage

Chapter 2: Underage espionage

After spending a near sleepless night, Ravenfire got up from her bed and went to her usual activities. She checked her timetable again and found that it was the weekend, Saturday to be specific. She looked back down at her body while looking at the mirror, mix feelings were flowing through her as she could not decide whether or not to be disgusted or enjoy the new changes. She was almost unrecognizable by this point and the memories of her human body was becoming a foreign one in her mind. At first, she felt rather disgusted by the fact that her forms have been merged without her consent. However, at the same time, something in the back of her mind was growing, a fondness in fact, for her new appearance.

"I'm really going to miss out on how I used to look. But then again...I do look rather sexy right now; maybe it will grow on me." She ponders, her divided opinions fight for dominance in her mind as she turns to look around her sides and back carefully. The purple female dragon was keen to examine her body proportion, first with her rumps. What she got was a pair of full moons, purple in color and well rounded, and endowed; therefore, it is no doubt that she will garner a lot of attention to her Godlike perfection in terms of appearance. "If only I could adjust my physical appearance to be less 'Overt' like this. I can enjoy this in my home but no way am I flaunting this out on the streets." She noted and observed her front side again.

Ravenfire's breasts are around C-Cups size with her virulent nipples hardened just by her looking at them in the mirror as a testament to how far she has exceeds others in physical beauty. She tries to grip her own breasts just to feel how they are like now, her hands felt the smooth and slippery skin, it felt like latex was used to mould her scales instead. She gasped a little as she found out that body's sensitivity has been heightened to stimuli. In fact, just from her palms alone, she felt a cold rushing over her chest and it shivers her. "Okay Ravenfire I think you have enough fun with this already. Time to get your head straight and ready for work tonight." She reminded herself and sighed a long draw out breath.

Ravenfire then went back to the main room of her apartment where Serlene was still sleeping on her sofa after the long, exhausting trip. The guardian goo dragon did not a make sound in her slumber, she slept quietly through the night with Ravenfire and never bother changing her form to a more conventional looking one. The purple dragon then tapped her Guardian's shoulder to wake her up, then she shook Serlene a little more. The rumbling got the other female dragon to open her eyes weakly and yawn. "Well morning there newbie, need some help with your shape shifting power?" Serlene casually asked which got Ravenfire to silence herself.

"How did you know that I need help with my power?" She asked nervously, her cheeks were blushing bright red upon seeing Serlene's equally virulent body stretching. From her athletic muscles flexing in the sun to her B-Cups being stretched out to their maximum size.

"All the new blood are like that, the first thing they want to know was how to control their shape shifting power to make themselves look normal. Smart move if you think about it." Serlene commented nonchalantly before walking to Ravenfire, the guardian placed her hand on Ravenfire's shoulder and her latex body began to shape shift. The goo like substance that forms the basis of their bodies began to change its color scheme and scale patterns. Serlene would look like liquid as her face began to shift and transform into Ravenfire's own, the same goes for her scales and overall appearance, her breasts have also grown further in Ravenfire's C-Cups. "There you go. All you need to do is focus on the form you wish to turn into, then your body will transform as you wish. But focus is the key here." Serlene reminded before letting go of Ravenfire's shoulder. Her body quickly turned back to how it looked like before, but her breasts remain C-Cups in size. "By the way, you got some nice racks there. No offense, but really, you do look like a sexy dragon that will make others bleed their noses to death." Serlene giggled, earning a flattered chuckle from Ravenfire.

"Alright let me try this, I really need to control my power." Ravenfire then sighed out again like before. She closed her eyes and focus her mind on a single form, her original dragon form. She hums out as her body began to change though at a much slower rate than Serlene. First her skin bubbles and grows out scales, then came her chest which was flatten to look like how she appears before with her scale color reverting to their normal light blue hue. "Well I guess I was right on one thing, my new look is better than this old one." She commented, feeling a strange sense of emptiness upon successfully changing back to her normal form. She then reset her appearance to her goo dragon form and settle with it by default.

"Good job Ravenfire, just remember to stay calm no matter what and you will be able to get yourself out of sticky situations." Serlene patted Ravenfire on her back when suddenly, the cell phone rung and Ravenfire had to pick it up. The caller was her employer at her side job.

"Hello? Yes sir I know my shift tonight sir. Really? You need someone else to dance with me tonight? Well, I think I have someone here with me who could do that, can you?" She paused for a moment and Serlene nodded confidently to Ravenfire without the slightest sign of regret on her face. "You want to talk to her first sir? Alright I can't see why not." She handed the phone to Serlene who took it with a smirk on her face.

"Hello? Oh yes I can do pole dancing quite well. I've been learning that since I was out of high school. Yeah I can do synchronize dancing as well with Ravenfire. No worry. What's my name? Serlene. S-E-R-L-E-N-E. I'll be there tonight with Ravenfire to rake in the cash." Serlene then returned the phone to Ravenfire who then ended the call and lock the screen. She was both nervous and relieved by the fact that Serlene will be with her. On one hand, Serlene can protect Ravenfire from possible slip ups, on the other, their identity of being goo dragons could be exposed to the magical world. The Fountain was after all secret for a reason, reasons which Ravenfire has yet to learn about.

[hr]

His failure to claim the artifact affected him greatly as Jake Long lay on his bed tapping on the keyboard of his laptop in a flurry. He was writing his online magical blog about his latest assignment and his failure to secure the mysterious pond has frustrated him to the point he wish he could turn back time to get the job done right on his terms. "Good thing it's summer, other wise I wouldn't be able to explain to the sauerkraut Rotwood why didn't I do my homework." He typed into his blog's last line and posted it on the internet. The teenager rolled on his bed exhaustively after letting out his fuming anger on the internet, little did he know however is that not always is the anonymity of the internet is a good place to express oneself.

"I think I can extend my assistance to you to find the thief who stole it." Said one of the comment that labels "AnotherChanger68" . This was the first comment on his blog and was surprisingly fast to respond. Jake in his frustration raised a curious eyebrow at this and began to type his reply.

"How can you help me? And how come you know who was the dragon in the pond?" he asked and posted his question to the comment. Surely enough an answer, short, vague but to the point was immediately posted to him.

"Simple, I am an adventurer and treasure hunter as well. I know my rivals and I know who stole your thunder. I can help you with that." Said the reply, this further excites Jake's curiosity and entice him to write a batch of responses, listing his demands and need to know information. All of which were replied with factual information that was simply too good to be true for Jake. But he couldn't care less.

[hr]

It was now nighttime and Ravenfire herself was dressing up for her side job with her roommate Serlene. Regular clothing was not required for where she is going and she knows it well. With a pair of fishnet lingeries on her legs going from her ankles to thighs. Her arms were covered in a pair of jet black latex, fingerless gloves held together by corsets. There wasn't much to cover her torso section as her breasts are fully exposed, with a ring sitting directly beneath the twins. Her outfit in general was nothing but a harness held together by the rings strategically placed around her body, her undies wrap tightly around her pelvis with a hole made to squeeze her tail through now made easier thanks to her condition as a Goo Dragon.

Next to her was Serlene who was dressed in her corset outfit wrapped around her torso, emphasizing her breast's size, her arms and legs were wrapped up in long latex gloves and leggings. Serlene smirked at the size of Ravenfire rumps and proceed to give the money maker a spank. "Feeling excited yet? I know I am since I get to show off my assets instead of hiding in a cave." Serlene crooned out at Ravenfire, making an almost seductive tone that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Ooh please don't ask me about that. In fact I don't take this job very seriously, just the side work to get some more payment." Ravenfire replied, blushing red after feeling Serlene spank her rumps. She then rubbed her hand on the spot where Serlene had spanked to sooth the aching sensation, but the more she rubs the more she feels her sensitive body loving the sensation and it beckons for more. Ravenfire let out a slight moan as she suddenly feel Serlene's hands massaging her hips and grabbing her rumps.

"Well, you can stop there now...save it for those patrons and matrons." Ravenfire shivere much to Serlene's delight who then proceeds to exit the apartment with Ravenfire, flapping their wings and flew across the Big Apple. Watching from a rooftop nearby was Jake Long who narrows his eyes at Ravenfire first and foremost before he too flapped his wings and flew along.

Unaware of his stalking, Ravenfire and Serlene arrives at a strip club named "Dragon's Lair", with a purple neon billboard outside showing off a dragoness was lounging and has her arm crossed under her chest suggestively. "Well here we are, not a shabby place but not too high class either." Said Ravenfire as the two went inside the strip club by the backdoor. Jake however have to set himself down by the front side of the establishment.

He huffed out for air as he observes the facade of the building, taking in the level of anxiety he has never felt before as he felt his pants being stretched from within. "Well...guess my source wasn't kidding. Better get use to this." He gulped before taking a sip from his Transformation Tea, the beverage suddenly transformed him from a crimson red dragon into a fully grown adult version of himself. "Sweet, now to get my prize." He cackled before finally making his way into the club.

The moment he enters the place however was the moment when his ears are bombarded by the loud booming music from the speakers. While his eyes were treated to the sight of dragoness dressed in skimpy, tightly clad outfits, pole dancing and showing off their bodies to others for the sexual enjoyment and pure bliss of it all. Jake felt somewhat nauseous for coming here, he could have waited for a better time but no, he just had to go hastily for his glory. Now he was in too deep and possibly too late to crawl out.

While walking through the crowd of nightlife goers, he caught sight of a dragoness pole dancing gracefully on her stage. It was Ravenfire no doubt about it. She swung her legs around the pole, hiking up her rumps to show off the shiny latex goo texture of her body. She then pressed her breasts into the pole, licking its cold metal surface with her tongue. She then proceeds to make a swing around her paw and landed on her knees sliding on the floor. The crowd made their cat calls and whistles to her endlessly as some of the rowdiest of the bunch began to make a scene for themselves. Jake held a wad of dollar in his hand and slipped it into Ravenfire's fishnets. He then winked at her. "Meet me in room 45 lucky boy." She crooned lustfully into Jake's ears.

With her show now ended, Ravenfire slipped back into the cover of the diamond curtains with the money she has earned for tonight's performance. Jake would then head out to room 45 as intended, he sat down on a black leather sofa inside the room. There was a pole and mini stage there for him to enjoy the show once Ravenfire has arrived. He felt something odd however, like he was shrinking down in size and appearance. The transformation tea was losing its effect, so he quickly grabbed a bottle of the beverage and drunk some more, with this consumption, he was able to hold back the reversal effect.

Just in time as Ravenfire enters the room, she made long strides, showing off her legs to Jake who blushed brightly red. "I take it it's your first night right?" She giggled at him as the goo dragoness walks up to him setting her foot on the sofa before sitting on his knees. "Ready for your enjoyment?" She crooned to his ears as he let out a hesitant confirmation.

"S...su...sure thing...sugar." He stuttered.

"No turning back then I guess." She smiled at him before proceeding to give him a lap dance. She grinds her rumps on his lap first slow and steady, but eventually was picking up pace faster and faster gradually. Jake began to huff out and moan at the masterful work by Ravenfire who was giving him quite a show. Ravenfire too moaned out as pressed her breasts against Jake's supposedly firm chest while rocking her way at him. Her feet splayed out on both sides, wrapping around his waist while their eyes locked in a long gaze. While this was happening, Jake reached his hand out, shaking disturbingly before grabbing on her waists and held them firmly in place, he suddenly realize that there was no sure shot way he could use to extract the goo.

That is until he glances down her breasts. They were jiggling teasingly to his eyes, not only that but he felt an urge to try them out as the slit between his legs began to show a dragon erection growing out until reaching full length. "Getting eager aren't we? Too bad you're a bit slow for the ride." She teases him and continues her grinding until he decided to suckle her breasts. He first went for her right nipple, causing the dragoness to yelp out in ecstasy. She felt her nipples hardened while Jake can taste the strange aroma of the milky stream, it wasn't a pale stream of milk but rather a dark, slick, ink like slime with the scent of latex that mesmerized his mind, overriding all conscious thoughts with a lustful desire. "Oh you...NAUGHTY...boy! You'll be...paying! Extra…!" She yelped louder as Jake drew greedily from her nipples while his hands were on her rumps, gripping her buttstocks tightly.

"Just a little more…" Jake thought to himself as he tries to suckle the latex slime into his body however, there was something that he failed to notice, while suckling his mind drifted off and his body seems to be under someone else's control. By the time he wishes to stop, his instincts push him to get more. "So good...so strange...no this is wrong I have to…" With a forceful and painful drive, Jake mentally reassert control of himself, slowly backing away from Ravenfire's nipples with his mouth wet with the slick latex substance still longing for more. He felt dizzy and tired with a bliss that was too short for him to satisfy himself with. "Man...that was puberty booster experience…" He coughed out.

Ravenfire widened her eyes upon hearing this however, she backed away from Jake still covering her breasts while panting from the session she just served. "Wait, are you saying you're not an adult?" She questioned him suspiciously, by that point however, the transformation tea has lost its effect, Jake immediately transformed back to his real form causing her to flinch and felt outraged. "You're a what!? Security!" She shouted out causing Jake to bolt at her and held her mouth shut with both hands. She quickly shoved him away and punched him in the gut which causes her latex to somehow wrap itself on Jake's torso section. "What the?! get off of him!" She yanked and tugged her arm but only to have the latex went down to Jake's lower body covering portions of his legs and the entirety of his groin.

"Wait...what the? What the heck is it doing to me?" Jake panicked as he tries to remove the Latex which was somehow rubbing itself against his body's surface.

"You tell me! I don't even know how to control my power!" Ravenfire whimpered as she tugged harder to release herself from Jake's body. Her mind though was battered and scattered in various thoughts causing her to lose control of her own power. She was dragged towards Jake instead of away, she felt a composure to encircle Jake for some reasons. It was enigmatic and cryptic to say the least as her left hand was soon gripping Jake's right shoulder and she pants harder out of exhaustion. Her body began to reach out to Jake as her walks became long strides, her thighs began to unleash tentacles like appendages, each one of them slowly encircled Jake's legs binding him closer to her. Her arms become long tentacles that morphed a face mask of herself over Jake's draconic head while he was whimpering in fear and Ravenfire whimpered in curiosity and pure astonishment. Soon her body wraps itself into Jake and the face mask was placed over his head fitting perfectly as if it was his own face.

After a brief moment of quiet, the dragon stood up with Ravenfire's feminine body proportion being the most dominant of the torso section, Jake's more manly abs and six packs were shown on the abdomen briefly before the texture of the latex skin makes them all a uniform row of shiny jet black surface. Her breasts remain the same while her thighs seem to have gotten bigger and once she looked down on herself, she can't help but notice Jake's manhood and his reproductive organs were hanging between her legs. In a moment of genuine shock, she gasped out and her body phased out of Jake, splitting the two up. "What the hell was that!?" He exclaims before finally lunges himself at Ravenfire once again.

She flinches aside letting him crashed through the door into the hallway and she quickly ran out to her partner and trainer Serlene. "Quick we need to get out of h-" Before she could finish however, her tail was yanked by Jake who tried to pull her back. He was quickly kicked across his cheek by Ravenfire and forced to let go.

"Come with me! We'll fly out of here!" Serlene called to Ravenfire telepathically as she made her way to the backdoor, there the two goo dragons met and dashed out into the back alley. But Jake wasn't about to give up, he flapped his wings and flew after them as fast as he could.

"Yo the AmDrag wants some answers here! Drop your gooey layer whatever and give it to me!" He breathes a ball of fire to stop them from running, this however gave them the pretext to flapped their own wings and take off. They flies towards Jake and made a simultaneous sucker punch to his face. The crimson dragon flailed around before getting his bearings together and give chase.

As the goo dragonesses flew across the city, they were vehemently chased by Jake trying to intercept them. They slinked from one skyscraper to another, trying to lose him but Jake simply switched his attention back and forth depending on which one he was closest to. "Damn it, he just won't give up. Well, if you can beat them, then join them." Ravenfire thought as she instinctively fired her breath against Jake. Her breath was a searing hot ball of black flame that struck Jake by surprise. It exploded near his face, causing him to bail out of control down to the busy streets. "Aw heck with it!" She exclaims and quickly dived down to catch Jake before he was run over by the traffic.

"What the hell is she doing?" Serlene ponders as she watches. Ravenfire quickly grabbed Jake's tail and grip it with both hands dragging him up again. "So that's her point...clever girl." Serlene commented before joining Ravenfire pulling Jake into the air. "What do you plan to do with him now?" Serlene asked while holding an unconscious Jake's right hand.

"He seems to know us as goo dragons beforehand. I like to know who tipped him off." Ravenfire replies as she began to fly back to her apartment with Serlene helping her bringing Jake back for interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3: Assimilation

Chapter 3: Assimilation

The first thing one wanted after being knocked out was consciousness, to awake, to be free from the grip of one's own subconsciousness. The desire alone is a bold move on one's part but it requires bravery to bear with whatever that may lies ahead of them.

This was the one thing that Jake Long did not prepare himself for as he slowly woke up from the blows he took. He opened his eyes slowly, his visual clarity was blurry at first as the teenage dragon was slowly regaining grip of his senses. Eventually however, he saw himself tied up to a chair with his arms and legs restrained to the leather furniture. Despite his effort, he simply couldn't break free of the binding that held him back, to makes matters worse, in front of him was Ravenfire, standing at attention glaring down at him impatiently. "Whoa! Umm okay, not my ideal way of saying hi but...untie me...please?" He squeaked out nervously as his eyes were fighting back his sense of decency to look away from her rather busty C-Cup breasts.

"Jake, I know that you're pretty hungry for glory but going to a strip club is the last straw there. By now I could call your parents and tell them of what you did and-" She was immediately cut off by Jake shouting in a desperate attempt to convince her not to.

"No no no! Don't do it! I can tell you anything you want just don't call my parents!" He desperately pleaded to her, shaking around in the chair as he tries to break free while Ravenfire remains unnerved by his expression and pleading. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jake could see that Ravenfire's breasts bounced slightly due to the movement of her hands under them. His eyes tracked the twin jugs movement up and down on her torso for a solid 3 seconds before realign his faze on her face. "Anyway point is: I'm not trying to look cool for the reason you think I chose. Secondly, someone told me that you were the one who took the thingamjig from that pond and I thought if I find you I would get it back." He sighed out in defeat while Ravenfire rolled her eyes at his admittance.

"So you followed an stranger's advice to peep on me and basically trying to hustle me didn't you? I'm so disgusted of you Jake, I thought you were better." She scolded him, her voice and tone pestered his ears as she was huffing out at him and even adding some insults under her breath much to Jake's dismay. "Just who exactly did you listen to and where?" She asked.

Jake grit his teeth in fear as he tries to keep calm but fail to do so as he saw the armor piercing question escapes her lips. He caved in fairly quickly and divulged information right away. "Okay I'll talk! There was this person commented on my blog using the name 'AnotherChanger68' tipped me off about you and naturally I went out to find you…" He paused and panted out in fear as he waited for Ravenfire to make her comment on his divulged information.

"Consider yourself very lucky Jake...because for a minute there, I was going to call your mom and tell her what did you do." Ravenfire sighed out, she picked up the knife on the table and went over to Jake's bound form. It makes him yelped out in fear at the sight, only to know that she was merely untying his restraints and let him stood up from her chair. "Alright then Jake, what makes you think you can somehow get what you want by...you know...what you did back there?" She asked him while keeping her hands planted on her waists.

"Well...honestly I don't know. But to be honest, I thought back there that maybe if I could get that stuff, just a pinch of it inside of me, then maybe I can you know have proof that goo dragons exist." He awkwardly answers her while slumping his head down in shame, he realized too late that he now owes her for what he did back there. "No way can I pay up that debt soon enough right?"

Ravenfire likewise shook her head to him, but her reply wasn't what he expected. "You don't need to pay me cash Jake, there's something else out there more important than that. However…" She paused mid sentence causing Jake to tilt his head in curiosity. Ravenfire hummed in thought and ponders what could she do at this point. She walked back and forth, rubbing her temple until she turned to him. "I think I could assimilate you into a Goo dragon. What do you think Serlene?" She asked Serlene who then emerged from behind Ravenfire's body, apparently she has been lying dormant inside of her partner to see how well she performs. Jake gulped out upon seeing a second dragoness with busty breasts similar to Ravenfire so close to him.

"Well...I think I can allow that considering we goo dragons are mostly a matriarchal society, I suppose having Jake assimilated into us wouldn't be too bad." Serlene muses as she went behind Jake to inspect his draconic body, she found a muscular red dragon with a cross between Western and Eastern dragons with an Eastern body and Western wings. "Yes this one's a worthy candidate. Well toned body and virulent features not to mention his honesty, though somewhat questionable, still sufficient enough to join our ranks." She assessed Jake while rubbing his hips, causing him to whimper a bit and quiver in fear of what they could subject him to.

"Well if you say so then I suppose he could be assimilated. Alright Jake, consider this to be your very lucky day indeed." Said Ravenfire as she approaches Jake. Her latex goo skin began to spike up and reaches out to Jake's body, he watches in awed amazement as her form became water like, shapeless, elastic. Her hands changes into long tendrils that sprout out into multiple directions, covering his limbs and torso while her head disappeared from sight. He gasped as her latex coils moved around to behind him, the two coils formed a face mask that wrapped itself tightly onto Jake's head while her torso by now was all but gone, whatever that's constituted it wraps around Jake's own torso, assimilating his body.

With every piece of her dragon body wraps on him, he panted and moaned out slightly at the tingling, pleasurable sensation that was coursing through him as he felt the latex invading his organs, wrapping themselves with his heart, lungs and so on. He felt his DNA being rewritten as the process went on with agents of the latex and goo wrapping around his DNA structure and multiply itself as it encroach his senses. He soon fell unconscious from the overloading sensations.

[hr]

However long he was out is a mystery to him, but it matters not, the moment he woke up he found himself in his bed room, nothing was out of place for him but how did he end up here is another question altogether. "How did I get here? What time is it?" His curiosity compels him to look at the clock in his room, it was now half past midnight, apparently he came home just in time some hours earlier before he looked down at himself and shudders. "What the?!" He gasped and held his mouth shut, he glanced to his sides finding that the room was empty and he was safe enough to examine the changes to his body once again.

He glanced down and saw that he was still in his dragon form but it has changed greatly from what it was. His form seems to have changed to a dragoness with curvy waists and not only that, but his chest now sports a pair of busty C-Cups breasts, when he looks behind him, he saw that his body seems to have round full moons. In general, he is basically a crimson version of Ravenfire. The only trace of masculinity left on him was on his loin. "Aww man! I didn't expect to get genderbend like this!" He whined, to his chagrin, he found that his voice sounded rather feminine as well.

"Well isn't this interesting or not? I guess you want to look tough the whole time right?" Asked Ravenfire's voice as Jake shuddered in fear before he recalls something. "Telepathy?" He asked in thought and was replied by Serlene.

"We are within you, dwell inside of you to help the process, we'll emerge from your body now so be quiet." Serlene instructed him as he suddenly felt his body froze and his mind took a backseat while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body bubbling up with Serlene and Ravenfire took turn emerging from his body like ghosts leaving a possessed body. The two dragonesses then stood up in front of him with Ravenfire crossing her arms. "You were lucky that we took you back to your home just before curfew Jake. On top of that, Ravenfire got to learn how to assimilate others, basic stuffs so she might have left something on you." Said Serlene somewhat playfully.

"Yeah it's my new body now so thanks a lot. How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?" Jake complained while crossing his arms, frowning in his dragoness form.

"Just relax and focus on your form, then shapeshift to it." Ravenfire chimed in while looking at Jake's crimson and black breasts jiggled with his body motions. He listens to her instructions and sighed out, his mind focus on the form he prefers and his latex set in motion reshaping him to his human form. "Much better, we'll have to train you alongside your grandpa now so meet us at the park tomorrow with Grandpa Lao Shi, we'll give you the necessary training there." Said Ravenfire as she contemplates meeting Lao Shi and Fu Dog again in her current form. It wasn't by any means, modest to say the least, but by now, actually able to control one's power outweighs the need for modesty and look especially when you're a dragon.

"Uh yeah thanks a lot but...how can I be sure that I won't suddenly lose my disguise and morph into Sexy! Jake?" He sarcastically asked the two feeling unsure about his own self control.

"Well...uh...let's see…" Ravenfire scratched her head, trying to find a reasonable answer to his question and instruction to keep in mind for all of them.

"How about this? Just go out under an alias and you'll be fine." Serlene chimed in giggling at the rather simplistic and frankly speaking, troll like plan.

"Not helpful but...maybe I can reason that it's my...uh...new shapeshifting power that I'm still working on. That might work." He sighed out, in a lapse of focus, his body shifted its form back to being a goo dragoness in Ravenfire's mold with crimson, segmented scale pattern. "That's just great." He grumbles looking back down at himself, not wanting to touch his own breasts.

"Get used to it, Jenny." Serlene teasingly chuckles at Jake. "Well we gotta go now Jake, we'll see you tomorrow." Said Serlene as she and Ravenfire flew out of his window into the night back to their home, leaving Jake to deal with his own problem of shape shifting shenanigans. He got off of his bed and walked over to a mirror in his room to take in his full form, or rather, her form. "Jake, Jenny. What's the differences? Jenny has boobs not Jake." He remarked to himself as he panned down, observing his C-Cups breasts.

"Alright Jenny, you don't look half bad, hell, you look fucking sexy that's what." She proudly boasts in her mind as she sways side to side, checking the curvaceous waists she has and the broad Hartman Hips that she boasts. Turning around, she saw that her buttstocks were quite large and well rounded, overall, a well endowed form for a dragoness. "Certainly not bad, why am I feeling so turned on by myself anyway?" she nervously ponders her thought as she looks at herself in the mirror trying to focus on Jake Long's human form, it felt like a split personality of sort. She felt a rising sensation of pleasure inside herself whenever she gave her breasts a stroke, her skin was sensitive to the touch and can easily emits pleasurable ticklish sensations at the slightest of touch.

Opting to stop her self indulgent before dirty thoughts take control of her mind, Jenny shapeshifted back Jake in his human form and went to bed and sleep soundly. The next day will be anything but normal for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Hivemind

Chapter 4: Hivemind

Ravenfire stood before her mirror at home looking at her body one more time seeing how the changes by now had become a familiar sight to her with her C-Cups breasts being the highlights of her body's beauty. No longer does she give out sighs and long breaths to reluctantly take in the reality but rather she was happily accepting it, feeling confident with her look and charm she sat down on her bed next to Serlene who was sitting next to her smiling at the new blood of her species.

"Boy are you getting naughty tonight. Looks like you have some pretty...dirty and nasty thoughts in mind, aren't you?" Serlene cooed into Ravenfire's ears as she began to wrap her arms around the newblood's waists. Her palms reached up to the large, well rounded breasts of Ravenfire as she carefully caress them from beneath causing Ravenfire to giggle upon feeling the ticklish sensation of her breasts and nipples being rubbed against Serlene's paw pads.

Ravenfire grinned slyly at this. She cheekily chuckled before reaching her hands behind Serlene's back and down to her rumps and squeezed her rumps gently. "You know...I just want to ask a question here. How come I have a dick and balls now?" Ravenfire asked cheekily as she pressed Serlene down on the bed's length.

Their breasts squeezed against one another and their nipples were hardened by the heightened sexual tension between the two. Serlene looked and noticed that Ravenfire now indeed had a penis, it was violet in color and already erected at full mast. Serlene would give a wryly grin as she gently laid Ravenfire down on her back and grabbed her thighs to spread them apart.

Much to Serlene's own surprise, Ravenfire not only had a penis that would only be found on a male but she also retained her vulva from before. The anatomy of the new blood had surely changed and being altered greatly to the point that only Serlene can understand why.

"Oh, it seems you have the making of a queen dragoness." Said Serlene as her fingers traced themselves along Ravenfire's vulva and penis, giving the new blood some yelps and jolts of pleasure. "Queen dragonesses of our kind are special because of their physiology and anatomy. They sport male erections for mating sessions, instead of impregnating others as they lack genitals and their own sperms, they find worthy candidates to spread their latex goo into the new blood's body. In that way, they can induct new females and males into the species and let pairs mate as usual." Serlene examined the erection as it throbbed in her soft hands making Ravenfire gasped and moaned in pleasure, she shivered upon feeling the touch of Serlene sending shiver and chills of pleasure up her spine. The new blood saw that Serlene was crawling up to her face now mere inches away with their snouts rubbing against one another.

She purred out while her legs wrapped themselves around Serlene waists securing the dragoness on top of her. "So...you're telling me that I'm a queen. And I can decide who gets to fuck with who." Said Ravenfire as she parted her lips seeing Serlene was so close to her and the two were feeling the tension and primal desires growing increasingly stronger within them. "Precisely." Serlene uttered as she began to kiss Ravenfire's lips passionately. The two pushed their tongues against one another, frollicking and rolling the appendages around clashing at one another.

The taste of latex, which was thick with the indescribable odor of sweeten perfume gave them greater encouragement to push their love making to new level. But unfortunately for them, this session was not going to be a private one. The door swung open and in came a dragoness visiting Ravenfire.

The dragoness in question was sky blue with a pair of flower petal like wings on her back. Like Ravenfire, she had human hair on her head despite the dragon form she had, though hers were flowy and silky black wherein Ravenfire was now purple and violet, on her head, she had a pair of elf like horns that bent and twist like puffs of cloud. She gasped at the sight of Ravenfire and Serlene on bed with each other apparently having a session with each other.

"Oh hey there...Sun Pak...come in don't worry about it we were just having our little funtime here." Ravenfire chuckled out feeling slightly embarrassed by the sudden intrusion by the two. "Oh dear, you neglected to tell me about...this one. Who is she?" Serlene looked over to the dragoness standing before her and giggled. Ravenfire slowly stood up from the bed as she went over to Sun Park and helped her into the apartment and closed the door behind her and locked it up tightly. "Uhhh...who is this? What's going on here? Am I interrupting something?" Sun Park asked confusedly with her cheeks blushing bright rosy red blushes.

Ravenfire who was now feeling herself turned on and quite hungry for someone to blow off her frustration and steam looked to Sun Park's back and approached her gently. The young goo dragoness's footsteps were so light that Sun Park couldn't hear it until Ravenfire was right behind her. "Oh don't worry Sun...you haven't interrupted anything, in fact you happened to come at the right time.~" Said Ravenfire with a lustful coo into Sun Park's ear as she began wrap her hands around Sun Park's waists and abdomen and rub her scales gently.

Feeling the soft, paw padded hands moving about on her body caused Sun Park to eep in shock and confusion at how daring Ravenfire was as she looked down, seeing that Ravenfire was now on her abdomen rubbing and grabbing her stomach area causing Sun Park's knees to buckle as she looked over to her shoulders. She saw Ravenfire was moving her head over and resting it on her shoulder while Serlene began to move out of her bed towards Sun Park licking her lips.

"Could you UGH! Please tell me what's going on!? What are you two doing?" Sun Park pleaded confusedly as she saw Ravenfire's hands moving up to her chest and stopped in a sudden. She saw Ravenfire grabbed hold of her flat chest and squeezed tightly. This at first tickled Sun Park as there were melons or nipples on her body like Ravenfire's busty C-Cups. "Oh don't worry dear, we'll make it all perfectly clear to you soon...my sweet little drone." Serlene grinned deviously to Sun Park as she grabbed Sun Park by her hips and massage them in circular motion rub.

"Yes that's right my dear Sun Park, you're about to feel us make love to you in the most pleasurable way possible." Said Ravenfire in a devious grin as she began to slowly grind her rod along the crevice of Sun Park's rumps, lifting her tail up in the process with its sharp tip. Serlene herself was getting comfortable with Sun Park by forcing a passionate lustful kiss on Sun Park's lips.

The French Kiss administered by Serlene had her tongue slipping into Sun Park's mouth and played with her own tongue. As the kiss went on, Sun Park felt Serlene's slippery wet tongue rubbing its surface on her dry and rough tongue's texture while she closed her eyes feeling the world around her faded away from the motion. "Ooooh you're getting turned on there love, maybe I can show you some of my own." Said Ravenfire with a lustful croon.

The daring adventuress then look down to Sun Park as she then poised her rod at the tail hole of Sun Park before hilting at her in a forceful thrust. The intrusion by Ravenfire's rod caught Sun Park's offguard as she let out a yelp in surprise feeling the rod penetrating her body, coursing its way into her.

"Agh! Aaaaahhhh! Aaaaahh! What the-!" Sun Park moaned and yelped with every motion Ravenfire made, she bent forward, getting her rumps up to take in more of Ravenfire's rod instinctually. This made Serlene embraced her giggling gleefully as she made Sun Park suckle her nipples like a hungry hatchling.

Sun Park saw that she was pinned down with Ravenfire ploughing inside of her at an ever increasing pace, while then, as she suckle from Serlene's breasts and nipples, the stream of cold latex and rubber pour into her body with her mind being intruded by a euphoric scent as she let down her guards slowly.

As the mating process continue, she felt her mind being awashed with words like "Obey", "Respect", "Love", "Pleasure", "Serve", "Queen", "Matriarch". Soon enough, Ravenfire's thrusting of her body came to a head with her rod had reached the tension point and unleashed a torrent of her own Latex essence into Sun Park's body. This caused Sun Park to let out a muffled roar, barely audible as she was being kissed Serlene on her lips all the while Ravenfire's rod continue to leak Latex essence from Sun Park's rumps.

"Perfect now that you're pumped and primed, the metamorphosis process will begin shortly. Welcome to the club of the Sexy, love." Ravenfire grinned in delight at Sun Park's body as she saw the dragoness slowly transform, starting with her scale being engulfed by the Latex as it bubbled up from her mouth and ears covering her head entirely first like a mask. The shiny substance then went down down to her neck and chest along with her arms all the while she was lying on Serlene.

Soon enough, her legs and tail were covered by the Latex with the substance now molded her appearance to become similar to Ravenfire anatomically with some major differences in terms of color. The first noticeable difference being that Sun Park retained her Sky Blue color scales while then her chest barreled out with two melons taking shape, they looked as bouncy as they were attractive. Then, her torso and abdomen began to shift proportion to accommodate the changes to her breasts, namely with her being more curvy and had a slender appearance.

Sun Park's rumps were also now much bigger than they used to, becoming well endowed and were essentially a pair of full moons waiting to be spanked or shake. Once the transformation was completed, Sun Park woke up with a more drowsy eyes as she stood in front of Serlene and Ravenfire letting them inspect her body's features and proportions.

"I am at your service my Matriarch, your wishes are my commands." She said in a droning voice while feeling Ravenfire's hands squeezing her rather large breasts. "Your command is simple lay down and rest my lovely drone, we have a big catch tomorrow with the Long family members...I can see the next candidate to be taken already." Ravenfire chuckled to Serlene, her second in command by this point as Sun Park laid down on the sofa and rest letting them see her breasts inflate and shrink with ever breaths.

But as they were basking in the afterglow of successfully converting their first drone, they failed to realize that they were being watched and documented from across the streets, the feminine shadowy figure grinned at the sight of their little fun time as she held her binoculars in hand to document the process of converting new drones into the fold by Ravenfire. "Good...good...convert the Long family if you like, pick anyone of them, then I'll just tame you and I'll have your herd. Matriarch Ravenfire." The figure grinned and cackled.


End file.
